The Wanted
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are on the run. Masami 'framed' them for who knows what, after seeing wanted posters at the mall. Carrie and Penny catch them in an alleyway, and all of them are determined to figure all of this out.


**Consequences aren't the best,**

 **But you are troubled if you molest,**

 **But technically this is just rape,**

 **But I also guess that isn't that great,**

 **Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball,**

 **Neither do you.**

 **Now I command you to read!**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 **(You might want to read the others before this one, or you will be so confuzzled.)**

The Wanted (A Carrie x Darwin and Gumball x Penny story)

Setting: Mall/Around Elmore

Main Characters: Darwin, Carrie, Gumball, Penny.

Minor Characters: Masami

Gumball: Dude, we need some ketchup.

Darwin: Go to the store and buy it.

Gumball: No.

Darwin: You leave me no choice.

*Dragging Gumball to the mall*

*Sees a wanted poster with his face on it*

Darwin: Uh dude…

Gumball: What.

Darwin: Why is there a wanted poster of me and you.

Gumball: What the What?

Darwin: Wanted for- Sexual Harassment?

Gumball: When?

Darwin: Maybe that time I had sex with Carrie. But who would say something about that?

Gumball: Why do you have 1000 dollars more than me?

Darwin: Don't know.

Gumball: If anyone should be worth more it should be me. I'm going to complain to the police.

Darwin: Dude. The police are looking for us.

Gumball: What did I do?

Darwin: Probably harassed Penny.

Gumball: When did I do that.

Darwin: In my tent.

Gumball: But who would tell?

Masami: I would.

Gumball: Masami?

Masami: And you're going to jail. *Whistles* get them.

Doughnut Sheriff: Stop in the name of the law.

Darwin: What do you think, Gumball?

Gumball: I think-run!

*Runaway from cops and hide behind a street pole*

Doughnut Sheriff: This guy's elusive.

Carrie: Psst, Gumball-

Gumball: Carrie?

Carrie: Shut up, and get in the alleyway.

Gumball: These cops couldn't find me if I was hiding behind a street pole.

Penny: Get in the alleyway!

Gumball: Sure. Darwin, get over here!

Darwin: Huh? Ok.

Gumball: Dude, you're walking out in the open.

Darwin: Dude, these cops couldn't find you if you were hiding behind a street-

Gumball: Yeah, I already did that.

Darwin: Dangit.

Carrie: Why are you Wanted?

Gumball: Masami framed us.

Darwin: Technically we did do it, so it isn't framing.

Gumball: Masami reported us. But more importantly, Darwin is worth 1,000 dollars more than me!

Darwin: Nobody cares. It doesn't matter.

Carrie: We told Masami too much.

Gumball: She was a little salty about the sex with Darwin thing.

Darwin: But technically it isn't sexual harassment

Gumball: Wait, why are you out here anyways.

Penny: My parents were scared you would come back and "harass" me again.

Carrie: Same here. I had to sneak out by going through a wall.

Penny: Same, but, through a window.

Darwin: How are we gonna get out of this.

Random Lady: They're in here!

*Crowd floods alleyway*

Penny: Run.

*Runs away from crowd*

Crowd: Go for Darwin, he's worth more!

Gumball: See, they care.

Darwin: Gumball, can you complain later.

Gumball: Well Sorry. I guess you're just too good for me.

Darwin: Not now dude. We have to get to the police station to get our name cleared.

Gumball: I guess you're just gonna tell me what to do now Mr. Im Worth 2000 Dollars.

Darwin: Just Run

Gumball: Ugh. We're almost there. Wait won't there be cops in there.

Darwin: Are you kidding? They will all be looking for us. They are restless people.

*All the cops are there*

Gumball: Nice job overestimating society, dude.

Doughnut Sheriff: Any last words.

Gumball: Actually Yes. Everybody, there is one donut left in the cafeteria!

Doughnut Sheriff: One donut? Oh shit!

Gumball: Thought that would work.

Darwin: At Least they got their priorities straight.

*Run out to their house*

Nicole: Where have you two been?

Darwin: We went to get ketchup.

Gumball: And were accused for sexual harassment,

Darwin: And got chased to the police station

Gumball: And Darwin is worth 1,000 dollars more than me!

Darwin: *Face palm*

Nicole: 3,000 dollars for the both of you? Ok, we're gonna go get your names cleared.

Gumball and Darwin: Yay, mom.

*Get to police station*

Nicole: Nothing personal kids, this is 3,000 dollars and you are criminals. I'm doing the right thing.

Gumball and Darwin: Huh?

Doughnut Sheriff: Thanks for turning them in, here's your cash Mrs. Watterson, these kids gave us quite a chase.

Nicole: Anything for the law.

*In jail*

Spray Paint Bottle: What'd you guys do to get in?

Gumball: Sexual Harassment

Spray Paint Bottle: Holy Fuck, all I did was vandalize property.

Gumball: Yeah, but we're children, and we were framed.

Spray Paint Bottle: Yeah, I guess that clears it.

Darwin: But we were framed.

*Gumball thinks*

Gumball: Sorry, Dude...

Spray Paint Bottle: For what?

Gumball: For this. I found the guy who stole the last donut!

Doughnut Sheriff: Holy Crap, this guy's got a donut!

Gumball: That was easier then I thought.

*Both sneak out*

Penny: Gumball, what was that?

Carrie: We should probably go.

Darwin: Let's try not to get turned in again.

Carrie: Let's go to my house.

Darwin: Don't your parents hate my guts?

Carrie: Yeah but they're part of the riot to find you guys.

Gumball: That's comforting.

Darwin: Can we not go there?

Carrie: Why?

Darwin: Bad memories?

*Carrie slaps Darwin*

Carrie: We are going.

*At Carrie's house*

Darwin: Well this house wasn't unpleasant a week ago or anything.

Carrie: Shut up. And you have to admit, that was a lot of fucking fun.

Darwin: Yeah...

Penny: There are people outside. We should-

Doughnut Sheriff: We know you're in there!

Gumball: Dangit, they followed my cookie crumbs.

Darwin: Why did you drop cookie crumbs?

Gumball: I was hungry.

*Darwin slaps Gumball*

Penny: Guys- hide!

*Carrie and Darwin get under the bed*

Carrie: Darwin I'm scared.

Darwin: They want me, not you.

Carrie: Hold me…

Darwin: Course.

Penny: Gumball, in the closet.

Gumball: Dangit, this is the bra closet.

Penny: Shut up.

Gumball: Penny?

Penny: Yes Gumball?

Gumball: If I get caught, tell my children I love them.

Penny: Gumball, we have no children.

Gumball: Oh… yeah. Then kiss me before I get sent back.

*Make-out in closet*

Doughnut Sheriff: Damn it. They must have called my bluff. Those Cookie Crumbs were probably mine.

*Exhaling*

Carrie: We should go find Penny and Gumball.

Darwin: Yeah...

*Find them in closet making out*

Carrie: Guys.

Darwin: Guys.

Carrie: Guys!

Penny: Sorry, what?

Darwin: We need to bail. We aren't safe here.

Gumball: Sure.

Carrie: We're fine with you guys making out. We need to be safe before you do though.

Darwin: Yeah.

Carrie: In fact, after this is over, Darwin is going to fuck we so hard, I'm going to have a baby made through my ass.

Darwin: Yeah. Wait… what?

Penny: Ok. Let's go.

Gumball: First we have to clear our names.

Darwin: No. First we have to find Masami.

Carrie: We need to find the Treehouse. They are always there on Saturdays and Sundays.

Darwin: To Molly's House.

*At the treehouse*

Gumball: Why. Would. You. Lie. To. Them?!

Masami: I didn't lie. I told the truth. You two boys are ruining these girls with your underage and repetitive sex.

Penny: Uh…

Carrie: Actually I kind of instigated the repetitive sex.

Penny: And I supported making out with Gumball.

Darwin: But we agreed to it. So that doesn't make them Pedofiles.

Gumball: Yeah.

Masami: But you are all still criminals.

Darwin: Why would you do this, Masami?

Masami: Because, Because- Because I'm jealous, Okay? When Gumball got a girlfriend, I thought I might try again with Darwin, but then you took him, so I was alone…

Penny: Sorry we made you feel that way Masami.

Carrie: Yeah. I didn't know.

Darwin: I mean, you're like the princess of Elmore Junior High.

Gumball: Yeah, you can definitely get a boyfriend. I mean look at Darwin, he has one. And that's basically impossible right there.

Darwin: Exactly. Wait…

*Smacks Gumball in the back of the head*

Gumball: What I'm trying to say is- there is someone out there for anyone. You'll always be able to find a lover.

Masami: Thanks, Gumball. I'll tell my dad to take those wanted posters down.

Gumball: Yay, mega happy ending!

*End*

 **I hoped you like,**

 **The Fanfiction,**

 **This story has,Been prewritten,**

 **So I probably have gone on to right better stories,**

 **Or just ran out of ideas and lost my glory,**

 **One of those is correct...**

 **I'll change my style soon, I promise,**

 **But if I'm from the future, Do I?**

 **...**

 **Hearts From Azaze**


End file.
